In one conventional power supply for an LCD (liquid crystal display) panel, a separate power factor correction (PFC) circuit and inverter circuit are included to provide both input power factor correction and DC/AC inverter operations. In the conventional power supply, the operating frequencies of the PFC circuit are different than those of the inverter circuit. Thus, the conventional power supply may require one stage for power factor correction and a second stage for inverter operations, and each stage may be controlled by a separate controller. Also, the conventional PFC circuit requires at least one additional switch and further requires additional power circuit components. Thus, the conventional power supply may be complicated and expensive to implement.